


Realization

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: No Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's inner realizations.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It’s momentary…the thrill of exploration of a new body, the experience of an unfamiliar touch. At that moment you are exhilarated...caught up in the euphoria. But the end result is emptiness...maybe even regret. Because you know it is never real....never lasting. This is never a bond...never a real connection. So you pretend….that the feel of those foreign lips against your skin...the stimulation caused by those unknown fingers is enough. That the brief time of pleasure is fulfilling. But you know. You realize the second after the first few encounters are over that it isn’t real. Yet he smiles at you with some form of satisfaction. He lies to himself. He spouts the mantra, “ _maximum amount of pleasure with the minimum amount of bullshit_.” In truth it is the other way around. And that is why he is never complete. That is why he is always searching, trying to fill the void in his soul with so many nameless men. And you can no longer be jealous. The tricks are no longer a threat to you and never will be. They cannot possibly reach the inner core of him. That is why you stop fighting it. You know he has to come to this conclusion on his own. He has to realize that what you have together is what he needs. The silent communication you share with your caress, the connection of each other’s soul when you are together. The unspoken, earth shattering bond that makes your orgasms last longer, that makes each other’s mere presence pleasurable. That love is not a four letter word used to trick people into submission. It is an intense emotion that can make your life unbelievably perfect or indescribably painful. But is so worth the risk to explore. So when the latest trick leaves and you are finally alone, you try to show him. Help him recognize the difference between your moments together alone and those with the faceless beings that happen to win the chance of your presence. 

Lost within the kisses and the passion, unaware how much time has passed as you meld into one another. You lie tangled up among the sheets and sweat, breathing as one, sharing the residual tingles so ever present from your latest coupling. Then you sigh just before sleep captures you both, smiles permanently embedded on your faces. Content…


End file.
